I Conquer
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: Hunting shadows beasts are tiring enough, now I have to hunt aliens too and seduce as much girls as I can or else this world would be destroy? "Marry my daughter and become a harem king, if you don't then I will destroy your planet." What an unreasonable brat!
**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or To love ru.**

 **Alright the only O.C character in here is Sicily, Samantha is from Terra Battle and Siegheart is the edgemaster. Anyway their images and their familiars image are in my profile just remove the spaces, sorry if I am a bit late and my Naruto the lost prince of heaven would be updated in a few days. It would be longer, I just realized that the shorted the story is the harder it is to write. Anyway, I'm sorry if it took me a bit of time. I am balancing my time between taking care of my father and taking care of my little cousin.**

 **Chapter Start.**

"Fufufufuf~ can't catch me now aren't~" a soft giggle rang echoed within the area surrounded by canyons and giant trees, with shallow stream with fishes jumping off it and the only sound that could be heard was the splashes of the fish and the soft hum of crickets and owls that rested on the tree's inside the forest.

The moon was shining magnificently illuminating the forest and casting a greenish glow in it that made it look so magical, and there standing on one of the stones in the middle of the stream with his legs bended and hands gripping the hilt of his sword on his back and hips. The man appears to be a teenager with neck length spiky blonde hair and a pair of narrowed clear blue eyes, his outfit consists of a black zip up long sleeve leather jacket with the right shoulder and right sleeve burnt orange, he has a pair of purple arm guards on his arms, wrapped around his waist was a white wool like mantle accompanied by a black baggy training like pants tucked underneath a dark blue boots, he has a burnt orange belts taking a shape of an 'X' with a burnt orange pouch on the back of his hips with a katana slung on it, and another katana on his left hip while the second katana was on the back of his hip with the hilt situated on his right side, he had a black headband wrapped around his forehead and red scarf wrapped around his neck.

*Shing~*

He slowly pulled his swords out of sheath though stopped halfway when a small cut appeared on his right cheek.

"Ara~ can't dodge something you can't see huh~?" the voice mocked once again before releasing a haughty laugh.

"Damn it, Sieg and Ciel wouldn't be able to enter this place. There are too big, and this woman is starting to irritate me! I can see her movements but this stupid sound waves she's releasing is disorientating me." the boy hissed softly as he concentrated on his hearing, trying to discern where the next attack would come from.

'Alright, calm down man. Don't let this get to you, you need to focus. Listen to the sound of her footsteps, to the sounds of her feet hitting the trees.' He started focusing all his senses to his hearing and he started to hear everything, from the sound of the owls hooting to the fish splashing and to the twigs snapping.

*Pak*

A soft snapping sound echoed and right at that moment the boy knew where the attack would come from. In one swift move he moved his body in a completely 180 as he spun while drawing his sword with one swift motion and use the momentum of the body flying towards him at supersonic speed, he didn't even need to do anything but place his own sword at the location of her trajectory and just as plan her body flung towards his sword bisecting her from her stomach to her back.

*Bam!*

She landed on the stream while screaming as the water splash around him, her upper body and lower body separating and rolling on a different direction.

"Kyaaaaa! My body! My body! It hurts!" she started screaming hysterically with her eyes bulging as she looked at her lower body lying on the ground a few meters away from her, she no longer could think coherently due to the intense pain wracking her body. "It hurrrttsss! Make it stoooop!" she howled before she started gurgling when the boy leaped towards her and decided to end her suffering by stabbing his sword on her throat. "Ba….st….ard…." with those final words she closes her eyes and died while the boy harshly pulled the blade of his sword out.

"Tch, so her blood is really black, she must have been really rotten, how disgusting." He sneered as he swung his sword to get rid of the blood on its blade, before he dipped it on the stream to wash the blood away. Once the blade was completely rid of the blood he twitch his wrist sending shockwaves around him clearing the stream and removing the droplets of water on his blade, once done he sheathed it.

A sizzling sound caught his attention as he glance to his right to look down at the dead body of the mutated woman he had killed, the woman has the upper body of a very attractive woman while her lower body is of that a wolf. He watched as her body started sizzling before it burst into flames, and slowly disappeared leaving nothing but golden dust that flew in the air.

He frowned, wondering why her body remained of that a wolf even though she's dead. He had killed a lot of her kind before, though only those who would try to disturb the peace. They would usually return to being a human before combusting, but this one remained in her beast form, her half body that is. Shaking his head he decided to stop thinking about it and just ask the guild what it means as he bends down and picked a six inch fang on the ground, a proof that he had slain a werewolf.

An S class shadow, a beast that feeds of humans negative feelings which strengthens them once they eat the human who was emitting such negative emotions. The stronger their negative emotions are, the tastier they've become and the shadow's finds their fear to be most delicious.

"Grrrrr!"

The boy tilted his head when he heard a harsh growl of a shadow beast coming from behind the tree lines, it must have been attracted by the feeling of agony the werewolf he had killed earlier and immediately rushed towards his location.

'Sieg, get rid of this.' He commanded in his head and whatever beast would have come out had been immediately incinerated as a giant ball of blame engulf its position destroying several tree's and burning it into ashes, he glance up when a giant shadow enveloped his location and the whole forest as it covers the moon.

Flying above him was a mountain size green dragon with green glowing markings and has a tail as long as its body, on its back was several wooden spikes and giant tree's growing from its back, he might not seen it from his position but he knew that on the dragon's back was a canyon with tree's and rivers on its back reminiscing of the forest he was standing on, along with a tall castle behind it.

"Ciel? Where is Sieg?" the boy asked with a confused expression as he furrowed his brows, to others it might have been strange or insane for a human to converse with something like a dragon but instead of swallowing him whole like what a normal dragon its size would do, it looked down towards him with its head bowed.

Before the dragon could answer him telepathically a connection was suddenly made inside his head.

'Master! This is bad! A shadow managed to enter the surface, and it's currently attacking a human! I cannot leave the barrier unless I am with you!' he heard a soft feminine voice in his head, it was like a chime of a small bell and it sounded really panicked.

'What!?' the boy screamed inside his mind as his body immediately went into autopilot while conversing with the other dragon as he run, he started hopping from tree to tree before taking a mighty leap towards the dragon who spread its wings wide and started flying towards the sky just in time for the boy to land.

it wasn't even a few minutes until another dragon, a big one but not as big as Ciel and landed in front of him. It was the same color and has green markings on its body but this one has no castle or city on its back.

"Ciel! Full speed ahead!" the moment that he uttered those words a powerful sonic boom and shockwave was heard, for a moment the space has been split apart due to the speed of the giant dragon.

Naturally the boy closed his eyes as to not get something in his eye, and the moment he opened them he saw that they were already on the surface of the world and was flying above a city which was full of tall houses and buildings made or marbles. Down below he saw a little girl running away from a shadow, a were-beast running after her. He saw how the girl stumble and started rolling down, seeing the monster about to pounce he immediately jumped down while whispering.

"Storage."

A small purple portal appeared and he inserted his hand in it, once he pulled it out a sword appeared with a strange glowing blue sheath with glowing silver patterns and metals with rings on it at the mouth of the sheath wrapped a sky blue ribbon that looked to be made out of nothing but pure blue energy due to its glow, he unsheathed the sword a bit revealing a Katana with crystal blue blade as if it had been made of pure diamonds and ice, its guard instead of being a normal circular ring like normal Katana's the guard of this sword was like a silver lotus flower made of diamonds and ice with blue grip and what looked to be a single sky blue root wrapped in circular pattern around the grip.

"Full throttle." The moment he uttered those words his body disappeared without a sound, and in a matter of seconds instead of being 20,000 feet above the ground he was now standing on it. Putting all the pressure on his right leg which he used to land on, he leaped towards the girl who was a few yards away from him and the force of his leap was strong enough to shatter the pavement and blew it away while the stone fences had been completely shattered due to the force.

"Duck." He called out while the girl despite not knowing what to do immediately went down and laid on her side just in time for him to draw the sword and cut the 6 meter tall monster with 128 cuts and split it into ribbons, before it could fall on the ground it dissipated and disintegrated into golden dust.

He watched as the dust got swept in the sky wondering how in the world that shadow managed to enter the surface, even though there is a barrier that had been erected albeit it being erected a few thousands of years ago. Could the barrier be weakening? He didn't want to think about it.

~Scene Change~

"What is this, what is going on!"

That was the cry of a young girl who looked to be of age 11 to 12, she has a very small body despite her chest having bulges enough for anyone to consider her mature enough for her age. She has wavy brown hair in a pineapple style with blue beads acting as the hair ribbon, she has a pair of golden eyes that shone with fear as her eyes darted from front to back and even grew more in fear when she saw that she was still being chased. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with the sleeve ending with frills, she was wearing a short sky blue pleated skirt that barely covered her backside and she was wearing an ankle length white socks and white shoes.

"Grieeeee!"

"Hiieee!"

The girl shrieked in fear when she heard the monstrous shriek from behind her, glancing back she almost wished that she didn't as she saw a giant grotesque monster like creature running towards her, and it was too fast for her as it was closing in. It looked like a bipedal monster yet it was running on its forelegs, the upper part of its body was pure white while the lower part of its body was pure black, its lower body was of that a bull white its upper body looked of that a wolf on steroid, it's face was a mix of a bull and a rhino with four horns two on each side and was curved forward.

Its beady black eyes were staring right at her as if it finds her fear very amusing.

She was so scared and was so focused on getting away from the beast that she did not notice a small curve on the ground, it was too late before she noticed it and she was flung forward and started rolling, she ignore the pain on her elbows that had been scratch by the stone. Once she was done rolling on the ground she tired standing up only to fall down when she noticed her left leg has been sprained, a shadow suddenly loomed over her which made her glance to her right fearfully as her face turned pasty white when she saw the monster standing just besides her looking down on her with drool leaking out of its grinning mouth.

"N-no! no! this is not happening! This is a nightmare, this is not real!" the girl started shaking her head in denial as she started crawling backwards while her body shook every time the monster took a step forward as if it was basking on her agony.

She should have listen to her sister! She should have not snuck away in the middle of the night just to buy some chips, she should have just stayed in bed even thought she wasn't sleepy yet! And now she was going to be eaten by this weird grotesque monster because she refused to listen and acted like a rebel.

If by chance she managed to survive this, she would never go against her sister's advice anymore.

"K-kukukuku." The monster released a growl that sounded strangely like a maniacal laughter, and the fact that its eyes was shining in amusement and hunger she was sure that it was laughing at her predicament, something that she had brought upon herself and something that it had instigated.

"Please, save me onee-chan." She whispered calling her sister the way she used to when she was still a kid instead of her normal way of calling her with her name.

The monster opened its mouth revealing a set of long sharp shark like teeth before it roared at her.

"Roooarrr!"

"Nooooo!" the girl held her head in fear as the monster lung at her, no doubt to try and swallow her whole.

"Duck." A voice echoed from behind her just a few yards away, it was silent and cold yet it felt so deadly.

The girl wanted to say that she was already ducking but just laid her whole body down on the ground just in time for a silver flash (several of them) to pass just a few inches above her, she didn't know what happened but that flash must have been something sharp because the moment the flash went pass the monster. It had been cut into half from the location where the flash went pass it.

*thud*

A soft landing echoed as a pair of brown boots gently landed on the pavement, while the monster didn't even fell to the ground as it immediately turned into golden dust. She removed her face from her arms to take a look at what had killed the monster.

She gasped as she saw a man with neck length golden hair that shines as if it had been dipped on a river of gold, he has a pair of clear blue eyes that was currently narrowed. His face was devoid of any baby fat with smooth skin and narrow jaws, he has a six whisker like markings on his cheeks three on each side. He was wearing a black and burnt orange long sleeve zip up leather shirt with white mantle wrapped around his waist accompanied by black pants tucked within his boots, he has belts forming an x shape with an dark orange pouch on his backside, he was also wearing a dark blue boots, wrapped around his neck was blood red thick scarf with the tails swaying wildly behind him, wrapped around his head was a black silky headband, on his arms was a pair of purple arm guards, below on the back of his waist hangs a maroon colored scabbard with a black gripped katana, two of them.

On his left hand was a strange glowing blue sheath with glowing silver patterns and metals with rings on it at the mouth of the sheath wrapped a sky blue ribbon that looked to be made out of nothing but pure blue energy due to its glow, in his right hand was a glowing Katana with crystal blue blade as if it had been made of pure diamonds and ice, its guard instead of being a normal circular ring like normal Katana's the guard of this sword was like a silver lotus flower made of diamonds and ice with blue grip and what looked to be a single sky blue root wrapped in circular pattern around the grip.

The blonde boy was still glaring at the spot where the monster disappeared before his eyes softened as he started sheathing his sword. She set herself into a sitting position as the handsome boy turned to her, but for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to admire him and blush as her body was wrapping with pain especially the sprain on her leg.

His eye soften a lot more when he saw the state of her condition, the boy looked up at the sky and opened his mouth and called out.

"Sieg!"

The girl curious as to what or who he was calling for looked up to take a look and immediately pale when she saw what he had called and what was coming straight towards them, it was just a few meters away from them flying on the sky. She couldn't help but tremble once again as he legs started shaking and she couldn't even feel embarrassed when she felt something wet trickling down between her legs, she has pissed herself yet she didn't have enough confidence to feel embarrassed.

Because right there flying above them was a giant green dragon who looked liked it was made of nothing but wood, but the strange glow and the beautiful glowing markings on its body say otherwise. It had six wings three on each side and looked like that of a bat wing and on its back was spiked made of woods or stones, it has a really long tail as long as it's body and considering it's body was as wide and as long and twice the size of the city she didn't know why no one noticed it yet, it doesn't matter even if it was the middle of the night. Something this big someone was bound to notice, so why is there no one screaming or sirens ringing?

There's even a valley and a lake on its back and giant castle surrounded by a canyons!

Her sanity level almost went to zero when she saw something standing above the giant dragon like creature, it was standing on the giant dragon like being back. It was also huge but only 20 percent of the giant green dragon, it was also green with sharp spikes running on its whole body and on its back, it was standing like a werewolf but had giant green wings bigger than its own body. It was currently looking straight at her, as if contemplating if she was worth its time or she should have just be eaten.

"Sieg! Wide area heal!" the blonde ordered while the smaller dragon nodded its head and then its body started to glow, then suddenly the pain in her body disappeared as her body was overtook by warm green light.

"The pain disappeared?" she murmured too surprise she almost forgot about the dragon floating just a few meters above them "W-wait! What is that thing!" she pointed at the giant dragons while the blonde turned his head towards her before glancing back up to the dragon.

"Ciel! Stay off the grid, and use camouflage magic!" he ordered while the dragon nodded its head and with a powerful flap of its wings that almost tore every house away, it flew up with super speed and disappeared surprising the girl on how something so big could fly so fast.

"Storage." He murmured as the sword in his hand along with the sheath disappeared as it got swallowed by a dark portal like thing. Once it was gone he turned to the girl "Are you alright? You almost got eaten there."

"I-I'm fine!" the girl responded still feeling a bit high due to the adrenaline running through her veins "A-anyway what is that thing! Is that a dragon and why did that monster attacked me!"

The boy rubbed his head "Well it seems you are fine, anyway that's a shadow. A creature lurking in the dark side of the world, it's pretty hidden so I'm sure you never heard of it. Shadows usually come out if there is no moon, though I do not know how they managed to enter the light side of the world. Humans negative emotions are the source of their power so if they eat someone who was on the verge of breaking down and was feeling so much fear, it would be incredibly divine to them."

So that must be why it looked so amused when it saw her shaking in fear.

"Anyway, that giant dragon is Ciel she carried my main base, and the other one was Sieg a forest and holy dragon. She's the one who healed you, the light earlier was her doing." The blonde pointed his finger at himself "I am a shadow hunter, a resident of the live earth or the dark side of this world." He introduce before he turned to the alleyway when he heard a whisper. "Anyway, we should leave this place now or more of those shadow guys would come."

The girl paled "T-there's more!?"

The boy nodded his head "Yes there is a lot of shadow in live earth, their size is twice as much as the human beings in this world." The girl paled before she yelped in surprise when she was hurled up and was slung on the boy's back as he proceeded to carry her on a piggy back.

"Fuhahaha, so you pissed yourself huh, you must have been so scared." The man laugh good naturedly while the girl paled and turned red at the same time now realizing that she had pissed herself "Well, it can't be helped I experience the same thing when I first saw one of those things when I was still a kid."

The girl was still struggling while trying to dislodge herself from him, she was grateful for him saving her but the fact that she still didn't know his intentions or what his name is, her letting him carry her like this especially in such an embarrassing manner with her lower body completely wet due to her losing her composure and pissing herself. Though the fact that he didn't mind about her wetting his back with her piss made her embarrassed and a bit infatuated, hey if you are a girl and then you meet a boy who didn't care even if you embarrassed yourself in front of him and still treated you kindly instead of being disgusted you would be infatuated too.

"A-anyway put me down! I can walk by myself, and what are those things earlier Dragon?" she asked not noticing that she had already stopped struggling.

"Huh? Didn't I introduced them already? They are my familiars, and my bonded spirits. To become a full pledge shadow hunter you need to be bonded with a spirit as they would grant you with enough power to fight against them, your rank and powers would be depending on the level and class of spirit you bonded with." The boy explained while turning a corner where the girl pointed him at where her home was.

"I'm surprised that you are explaining this to me, even though you have no obligation to." The girl responded now that she was feeling a bit calm, for some reason the warmth that his body was emitting was transferring to her and making her feel comfortable.

"Well, it's not really a secret anyway so there is no problem, you surface dwellers just didn't know about them because they rarely traverse the surface. And there is also the fact that you have been targeted by one of them and you saw with your own eyes, if I did not try to explain it to you as clearly as I can I am sure that you will lose your mind." He explained while the girl nodded her head agreeing with his statement, had it not been for him trying to calm her down her sanity would have banished and she would completely snap.

"A-anyway my name is Mikan, Yuuki Mikan. How about you?" she introduced herself while also asking for his name.

The blonde blink his eyes owlishly now only realizing that he had not introduced himself yet, well that was embarrassing "Mine is Naruto, just Naruto no surname or whatsoever." He introduced, he has no surname he had been found near the gate of the city before he was sent to the orphanage and the only reason that they know his name was because of the blanket and the altar he was laying on has his name on it, though he had been treated as if he was royalty because of the high grade material of his blanket and the altar he was laying on was pure gold. It had been given to him by the caretaker after he graduated at the Advance magic Academy.

"Naruto… huh. A fishcake? Or a maelstrom?" Mikan asked trying not to sound rude while Naruto chuckled at her question.

"I don't know but my caretaker would usually call me by the name of fishcake when I was still small so it's probably means fishcake." He laugh at it not finding it too offensive since it was basically the meaning of his name while Mikan nodded her head.

"Ohh, were here." said Mikan as they stopped in front of the gate as Naruto gently let her down, with an embarrassed blush when she saw the stain on his back she round him up and went towards the gate to open it up, once she opened it she turned to Naruto.

"Do you want to com-" she stopped when she saw that he was no longer there. "Naruto-san?" she muttered with a tilt of her head, he disappeared without her even noticing.

[With Naruto]

Naruto could be seen standing on Ciel's head, considering that her head was the size of building he had no fear of falling down and even if he did fall down, it wouldn't really harm him. He was currently enjoying as the breeze of the cool wind as his scarf flatters due to the wind, he was thoroughly enjoying it and also the fact that this world moon was real instead of an artificial one. Since there is no sun or moon in live earth, the very first guardian of live earth created an artificial sun and moon that siphoning light from the sun and the moon of the surface world, the feel of this world light felt really good to the skin unlike the light of their world.

Also it looks like that the creator of the artificial moon in live earth mistaken the number of moons, because the surface only has one unlike theirs that has two.

No live earth dweller was allowed to enter the surface unless they have permission or if it's an emergency, him entering the surface would be pardon as he did so in order to dispose of the shadow that managed to bypass the barrier and enter the surface. Now that made him wonder, how in the world did a low class were-beast managed bypass the barrier, it shouldn't be possible as they would immediately disintegrate. Unless there is someone who is powerful enough like him to pass through the barrier and summon a shadow or if the barrier had really weakened, if that is so then he fears that the surface might one day be attacked by a horde of shadow, the beings in the surface has no power or necessary tools to fight against the shadows. Even if they did, they would surely not win as their population despite its sheer size is only 1/10th of the number of shadows in live earth, and that's only the b class and below.

He needs to inform the Guild Master.

Looking down at his long time companion he gave the order. "Ciel, let's return to live earth."

Ciel snorted and nodded her head 'Understood master.' With that she flap her wings strongly once again and with a powerful flap she flew 4 times faster than the speed of light as it opened a tear on space and disappeared once it closed.

[Live Earth.] [York New Guild Palace]

"This is most troubling, are you absolutely sure about this Naruto-chan?" the guild master asked as he went through the report that his most trusted student and guard gave him, the guild master has the appearance of an elderly man albeit with buff and muscular body that has a lot of blue tribal markings on it along with his chiseled face, he has long white hair tied in a ponytail and long white beard and mustache and black narrowed eyes. He was bare-chested wearing only a silver chest plate with shoulder guard on his left shoulder, he has a brown belt with white baggy pants and his legs below his knees has purple bandage wrapped firmly around it, he was wearing a brown leather shoes and has lion medallion on both of his knees, strapped on his left hip was a brown sheath with a broadsword in it that he wields with only one hand.

He was currently sitting inside a wide spacious room with tons of book case and trophy case, along with several couches and his office chair and table. Standing beside him was a 12 feet tall black gorilla wearing a complete set of red and gold armor with shoulder guards and arm guards along with gauntlet, it had a crown on its head with red feather on it and was carrying a red metal pole. It was none other than Sun Wukong, the guild master contracted spirit familiar.

Naruto was currently sitting on one of the couches with his legs crossed with a grim look on his face.

"Yes sir." He wasn't really the kind of person who respects the higher ups and those he respected he usually address them with formality of a family instead of a superior, but right now it's a special occasion and a very important one. "I personally slain the shadow that managed to went through the barrier and was attacking a little girl, I told her what it was since it wasn't really a secret. And I also did it as to start a conversation without her noticing me slowly changing the topic, if I did not do that she might get traumatized and snap. Anyway, I tested my barrier on my own and saw it really weakening but not weak enough for a monster of that level to enter it…"

"So you are saying someone from the outside summoned the were-beast into the surface? Is that what you are telling us?" the one who answered was a girl with very attractive features, she was a beautiful girl who seems to be the same age as Naruto with long grayish brown hair with a pair of grayish brown eyes. She has a stoic expression on her face and has a golden headband on her head with a golden flower on it, she was wearing what seems to be a combination of a sailor uniform and a Kimono with detached sleeves. It was a white one piece with yellow accents with the skirt ending on the middle of her thighs, he sleeves was detached revealing some of her alabaster skin with silver arm guards with iron gloves while on her right arm was a v shaped shield, and on her back was a golden spear with silver blade and the butt of the spear has a silver bar. She was wearing black stockings connected to her underwear and grayish brown boots ending at her shins, she has white tail coats that looks like a sparrow tail and reaches her ankles.

Behind her laying down with its face on its paw golden brownish lion three times its normal size, it has white mane and has several white feathers on its body connected to its armguards and tail guard. The most noticeable thing though was the folded white angel like wings on its sides. That was none other than Noah, the girls contracted spirit and companion.

"Yep, that's sums it up. I don't know what their reason is but whatever it is, it is not good considering that the shadow that I killed was just a few seconds away from munching on that poor girl." He didn't need to tell them that the girl had pissed herself, he didn't want to embarrass the girl any further and the fact that he told her a lie about him peeing too when he first saw a shadow. He only did that so that she would no longer feel so shameful.

"This is bad… whatever they are and whoever they are they must be stop. We cannot let the surface dwellers to be attacked by the shadows, they have nothing in them that would defend them against the shadows. We need to do something." The guild master hummed as he interlaced his hands and leaned his chin on it.

"Why not send an expedition group? to make a map of the world so it wouldn't hard for our soldiers to navigate it, then send an extermination group to kill the shadows. After that we hunt the one who are summoning the beasts." The girl advice while Naruto propped his legs on the table in front of him with a sigh as he put his hands behind his head and use his arms as a pillow.

"Well, even if we do that they will just summon more and they would notice us, if they do they'll probably do something that would surely be dangerous for the surface dwellers, they'll use those people as a hostage to make us leave." Naruto countered shooting her idea down while the girl frown but didn't argue knowing that he was right.

"But we cannot just stand here and do nothing…" the girl explained weakly.

"Well get used to it, because that is what we are going to do." Naruto countered once again surprising the girl while the Guild Master kept silent and merely listen with a raised eyebrow and a smile in his face.

The girl couldn't believe that he would suggest that, to do nothing. She knew that he was the kind of person who will do something no matter how hard it is and impossible it is if it meant he could save somebody, which is why she admires him and to hear him say something like and suggest doing nothing and letting them summon beast to kill the surface dwellers was shocking to her.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled, I'm not suggesting for us to abandon them, what I am trying to say is that we lie low. They probably didn't know that we already knows what they were doing, I say we exterminate the shadows in there secretly, not arouse too much suspicion and hid in the shadows. You know cloak and daggers stuff, we'll wait until something big happens before we move and use that moment of confusion of the surface dwellers to attack, that way when we decided to move they wouldn't know that it was us. We cannot do something too drastic, the surface dwellers are currently their hostage and they probably has no care for them and would even gladly kill them just to show us that they are serious and meant business when it is about whatever they are trying to accomplish." Naruto explained to the girl who had a trouble expression, he was right but it was still against her codes.

She believes that the sooner they do something the sooner it would be dealt with, but he had a point if they do something without thinking about it too much they might end up ruining their only chance and might alarm their enemies, its better that whoever is doing this believes that they do not know what he is doing.

"I understand." She conceded as she sat down, after all Naruto is her senior after all. He has more experience than her and the fact that he's one of the strongest shadow hunters in live earth.

"Oh by the way, here." he threw the fang to the headmaster who easily caught it with a smirk.

"Well done, you outdone yourself once again Naruto-chan, this is an S-grade fang from a werewolf." The guild master Siegheart praised his student once again.

"No problem." Naruto waved it off "So? Who are you going to send to spy on the surface?" he asked while Samantha the sitting a few meters away from him was looking at him in confusion.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Siegheart asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

"Tch, don't underestimate me old man. I've known you for a long time now and I can literally read your mind now, so who is it?" he prodded with a raised eyebrow while Siegheart laugh at him.

"Alright, you got me. I am going to send you two."

"US?" Naruto and Samantha looked at each other, one with confusion while the other one with elation. She has been wanting to go on a mission together with him for so long, being one of the seven strongest shadow hunters in live earth it is normal for him to be admired and have a fan club. Suffice to say she was one of those fans, and since after graduating from the academy she had been wanting to go and travel with him together to hunt shadows and shadow beast.

"Yes, believe it or not Samantha-chan here graduated at the top of her class and a top class spear user and magic user, she'll be of good use to you believe me." Siegheart explained while Naruto nodded as he glanced at the proud looking Samantha.

"So when will we go?" He asked while Siegheart pulled something out of the desk and threw it at Naruto who caught it easily.

It was an envelope that has a lot of golden coins inside, the payment for him killing the werewolf and added bonus for his discovery.

"You can go as soon as your ready." Siegheart told them while Naruto nodded, before he turned to the door.

"So? How long are you going to stand there?" Naruto asked while Siegheart leaned back with a smile as the door opened and a girl walked in hurriedly with a nervous expression.

"P-please let me go with you! I may not be of great help to you but I promise I'll do my best to be useful!" the girl practically begs, she was an attractive girl thought more on a cute side. She has short black hair that curls inwards and a pair of big black eyes with long eyelashes, she has a cute blue headband with a small ribbon on the side. She was wearing a blue and white short mage robe that ends just below her butt revealing her beautiful pristine long legs. She was wearing white boots that's ends just below her knees, she has white staff slung on her hip while she has a grey cat on her arms.

The cat was just like any normal cat, a cat has a pair of angel like wings but this one was gray in color.

This is none other than Sicily Von Claude and her partner Yuki, Sicily was the girl he had thought magic during his academy years but was forced to stop teaching her due to his responsibilities.

"P-please!" She bows her head as she begs wanting to go with them to help, all her life she always messes things up but this time she swear it would be different. But for that to happen she needed to go with them, she wanted to show her former teacher that she changed.

She believed that her master stopped teaching her because he thinks that she was a lost cost, she wants to show him how far she had gone so that he would take her in as his apprentice once again.

"Sure why not." Siegheart agreed with a smile seeing the determination in her eyes, Samantha and Sicily looked surprised but Naruto had already expected it. "You look determined enough so I guess there is no problem, she's on your care now Naruto."

Naruto shrug his shoulder before he walked towards the door but not before patting Sicily on the head surprising the girl greatly.

"Go and gather your things, let's meet at the east gate in an hour." He turned to Samantha "You too." She nodded before he started walking again and left the room.

Well this would be an interesting journey.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Sorry, it was a bit rushed in the end due to me having no much time. Anyway Please leave lots or reviews and no flamings please.**


End file.
